


we’re gonna be okay

by scribbleface



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: M/M, after the finale? after the finale, i don’t write well i apologize, im not too well versed w these characters ahhh, this is my first fic oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleface/pseuds/scribbleface
Summary: TJ couldn’t keep his eyes off of Cyrus even as Tangled played in front of him. Cyrus was glowing with happiness and TJ wanted nothing more than to kiss him. The movie was no longer interesting to TJ and Cyrus seemed to have caught on to that because he turned to face TJ with a confused look.“Teej?” He called softly, raising a brow. “You’ve been acting weird like all day, are you okay?” He smiled softly, and shifted until he was facing him with his whole body, causing TJ’s breath to hitch.Okay, he thought. This was happening.





	we’re gonna be okay

TJ couldn’t keep his eyes off of Cyrus even as Tangled played in front of him. Cyrus was glowing with happiness and TJ wanted nothing more than to kiss him. The movie was no longer interesting to TJ and Cyrus seemed to have caught on to that because he turned to face TJ with a confused look. 

“Teej?” He called softly, raising a brow. “You’ve been acting weird like all day, are you okay?” He smiled softly, and shifted until he was facing him with his whole body, causing TJ’s breath to hitch. 

Okay, he thought. This was happening.

TJ paused the movie and mirrored Cyrus’ posture, biting his lip as he thought of how he should start this. “We held hands.” He blurted out, drumming his fingers on his leg.

“We did.” Cyrus smiled warmly, encouraging TJ to continue as kindly as he could.

“I really liked holding your hand,” TJ mumbled, looking down at the space between their hands. “and uh, I would.. love to hold your hand again.”

“Okay.” Cyrus nodded, taking TJ’s hand in his with a grin. “Is that all you want to tell me?” He stared TJ in the eye, and in that moment TJ wanted to tell him anything and everything he could.

“I just want to know what this means.” He raised their intertwined hands before setting them gently down. “I like you and I think you like me but as you know, I’m terribly oblivious and I just don’t know if this means the same thing to me as it does to you. Maybe you just thought it was a friendly thing but I-“ TJ’s nervous speech fizzled out as Cyrus cupped his cheek with extreme delicacy. 

“I like you too, Thelonious Jagger.” Cyrus replied, biting his lip to keep from laughing. 

TJ froze for a second before giving Cyrus a gentle shove. “I hate you!” He said, muffling his loud laughter with his hands. “You swore you would never use it!”

“Hey, it’s a cute name for a cute guy, you can’t blame me for using it!”

“Cyrus, no! You can’t just- wait, you think I’m cute?”

“What? No, I never said that.” Cyrus said, refusing to meet TJ’s eyes as he stood from the couch and ran to the kitchen. 

“Hey! You can’t just run away from me!” TJ said in a jokingly angry tone, crossing his arms when he was met with the sight of Cyrus sitting on the counter. “Aw, look at that! We’re like the same height.” TJ smirked, making his way in front of the brunette boy who was trying to mask his fond expression with one of anger. 

“Ha, you’re so funny.” Cyrus said dryly, causing TJ to pout.

“I think I’m very hilarious, thank you very much.” TJ argued, resting his hands on either side of Cyrus. “But you can’t change the subject! You said I was cute!” He pointed out.

Cyrus rolled his eyes in response. “Yeah, you’re cute, whatever.” He muttered. His smile faltered and he inhaled. “I’ve thought you were cute since you helped me do a somersault. I don’t think it clicked until I saw you with Kira though.” He said quietly, refusing to meet TJ’s eye. 

TJ was a bit taken aback by that. “Wait, really?” He said before clearing his throat. “I’ve liked you since the swings.” That was the first thing he had said with complete certainty during their whole hangout. 

Cyrus tried to hide his shock, biting his lip as he slowly wrapped his arms around TJ’s neck. Hiding his face in the crook of the other boy’s neck, he asked the question that had been going through his mind forever. 

“Why did you ditch me on costume day?” He swallowed thickly.

Cyrus pulled away when TJ froze under his grasp. He couldn’t even look Cyrus in the eye. “Kira, uh.. she implied that I..” He went quiet, taking a deep breath and taking Cyrus’ hands in his. “She said it was weird that I wanted to do a costume with you instead of her.”

Cyrus raised a brow and pulled his hands away from TJ’s, crossing his arms. “Did you think it was weird to do a costume with me?” He said, cringing at the way his voice broke. 

“No, no, no, that is not what I meant!” TJ backpedaled, his eyes as wide as saucers. “She thought it was weird that I would do a costume with a guy! She implied I was gay.” He said, his breath hitching as the words tumbled out of his mouth. “And I freaked out. I thought that.. if she could see how obvious it was, then maybe you could too.” He mumbled. “She made it seem like it was so strange! I mean, how could I ever fall for someone like you?” He began to get riled up.  
“I wanted to tell her that I liked you because you saw the good in me when no one else did. You believed in me and you were sweet and you never made me choose.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I wanted to tell her that I loved how enthusiastic you get and how you never forget to text me ‘good morning’! I even wanted to tell her that I never wanted to let you go when we hugged in that courtroom.” He paused and drew in a breath, his expression softening significantly. “But I was so scared and I just.. couldn’t tell her that. I was a idiot for not seeing how rude she was and I’m sorry I didn’t apologize sooner.” He concluded, finally gaining the courage to look Cyrus in the eye.

Cyrus was stunned to say the least. A lot of information had been dumped on him in less than five minutes and his mind was racing. “TJ, you aren’t an idiot. It’s not your fault that she was manipulating you and all that. I’m sorry you had to go through all that alone.” Cyrus carefully caressed TJ’s cheek, smiling fondly when the taller boy leaned into his touch. “I forgive you, if that wasn’t obvious.” They were left in a comfortable silence, until another question popped into Cyrus’ head. 

“What made you realize that Kira wasn’t.. the nicest person?” He probably didn’t want to know the answer. 

“Kira made fun of the way you danced.” TJ huffed, his brows furrowed. “I immediately told her that she couldn’t do that and she got angry. She was all ‘Pick me or Cyrus’ and I realized that through it all, you had never tried to make me pick. Even when I.. ditched you for her. All you cared about was that I was happy.” TJ said breathlessly. “But I was so angry when she was laughing at you! Your dancing was the cutest thing ever and I don’t see how anyone could make fun of it.” He said, biting his lip as Cyrus pulled him close and hugged him tightly. 

“I know I’m not a good dancer.” Cyrus laughed, running his hand through TJ’s hair until he calmed down. “But I’m glad you thought it was cute.” He said softly. “You were really cute when you were playing the piano.” He smiled, thinking back to how he felt his heart flipped as he and TJ locked eyes as they sang. The whole experience was surreal. That whole night was surreal: holding TJ’s hand, singing Born This Way, seeing CeCe in that dinosaur costume. All so surreal. 

“Now that we have everything cleared up, can we go back to cuddling on the couch like..” TJ scrunched his nose up as he debated using a certain label.

“...Boyfriends?” Cyrus asked softly.

“Boyfriends.” TJ grinned, pulling Cyrus off the counter. He wrapped his arms around the other boy, making it his duty to carry him despite Cyrus’ playful protests. 

Once they sat back on the couch, they leaned into each other without a second thought. TJ draped his arm over the back of the couch as smoothly as he could. His confident smile faded when Cyrus cuddled into him, laying his head on TJ’s chest. “You’re a good pillow.” He said, his eyes fixed on the TV as Flynn and Rapunzel sang their romantic duet at the lantern festival. He shifted around, his cheeks pink as he tried to convey his thoughts without saying.

“You okay there, Underdog?” TJ asked playfully, only blushing when he saw Cyrus was looking at him the same way he did on the bench. He looked nervous but giddy and it had TJ melting. “Cy?” He asked again. 

“Can I kiss you?” Cyrus asked quickly, his eyes wide. “I mean, we don’t have to, I just- the movie really brought out the romantic in me, huh?” He forced a nervous laugh and turned back to the movie. 

“Wait, Cyrus I’d love to kiss you.” TJ blurted. 

Cyrus turned to face him, shifting around until he was in a comfortable position. “Oh, okay.” He said, unable to hide his grin. “Then, uh..” He trailed off awkwardly, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned forward.

TJ nervously did the same, feeling his heart flip when their lips touched. It was just a little peck but even then, it was amazing. 

Cyrus couldn’t help but giggle when he pulled back, his face flushed. “That was exhilarating.” He said, a dopey grin on his face.

“...You want another one...?” TJ asked hesitantly, relief flushing over him when Cyrus gave him an enthusiastic nod.

Things immediately went back to normal after that, they finished Tangled, pretended they were filming a cooking show while making pizza rolls, and ended the night cuddling on the couch.

‘Yeah,’ TJ thought. ‘We’re gonna be okay.’


End file.
